1. Technical Field
This invention relates to milking cluster hose support arms and, more particularly, to a rear milking cluster hose support arm and associated method for supporting a milking cluster hose in an existing milking system where the milking is done from a rear of a cow.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,575 to Vandenberg et al. discloses a downwardly extending radial arm having a hook-shaped end portion for engaging milk hoses. The invention is secured to a generally horizontal cow stall mounting rail by a self-lubricating ball and socket joint. The ball is secured to the mounting rail by a diametrically extending bolt either received through the mounting rail or through a sleeve around the rail. The socket member is formed of separable halves which upwardly clamp the ball and downwardly clamp an upper end of the support arm by a clamping bolt extending through the socket member halves. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to address the specific needs associated with milking systems performed from the rear of a cow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,085 to Rubino discloses a support structure for an arm adjustably supporting a hose at a stall of a cow milking system. The structure includes a leg carried by a ball and having a tubular section within which the arm may be adjustably secured. The ball is received in a bracket which permits universal rotation with respect to the stall. The bracket frictionally secures the ball in whatever position it is placed. The arm may be moved manually or may be moved automatically by a retractor cylinder activated upon the completion of milking. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to address the specific needs associated with milking systems performed from the rear of a cow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,159 to Peacock discloses a device for supporting a milking hose during milking operations, comprised of a base, a first arm connected at one end to the base by a first friction pivot permitting the arm to rotate about a first axis, and a knuckle connected to the other end of the first arm. The knuckle, formed from a pair of pivots interconnected at right angles, supports a second arm having a fork at its upper end for supporting the milking hose. The position of the fork can be adjusted in at least two directions with respect to the base. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide an arm that may be adjusted according to the varying needs associated with the size of the cow being milked.
Accordingly the rear milking cluster hose support arm is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and supports a milking cluster hose in an existing milking system where the milking is done from a rear of a cow. The rear milking cluster hose support arm properly aligns the milking cluster on the cow in order to promote more even milkout and to reduce accidental air admission into the cluster. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.